


遊戲 Keep a safe distance

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 第四集，諾茵相約薩古斯到酒吧夜聚後的下文…In episode 4, when Zechs and Noin were in the club...** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	遊戲 Keep a safe distance

在維多利亞湖基地的酒吧內，五光十色的霓虹燈照射在斗室內的兩人身上，跟他們身穿的軍服顯得格格不入。就在兩小時前，薩古斯的座駕剛在維多利亞湖基地降落。一般而言應該在會客室傾談公務，但諾茵提出了邀請，說是邀請，但她的眼神告訴他，要求他接受她的安排。

她在眾人面前提出建議時，是那麼自信而專業。只有薩古斯一個往心底裡苦笑。

她一定又想到了甚麼古怪的點子「挑釁」我。

這一直是他們之間的「遊戲」。

「戰機甚麼時候可以離開？」

「大約明早七點。」

「時間很急迫。」

「聽說不能用雷達追蹤，所以我已經加派士兵巡邏。」

「是很適合的配置，不愧是諾茵。」

「得到你的讚賞，我很榮幸，薩古斯特尉。」

一陣公式交談。雖然已經一年零二十二天沒見面了，但這種疏離感不應該在他們之間出現，尤其在這種氣氛輕鬆的環境下。

諾茵有意拉開距離的發言，使薩古斯倏地笑了出來。

「叫名字就可以了。」

她又要開始他們之間的攻防戰了。

「這裡氣氛不錯。」真心的稱讚。記得他在學時並沒有這種設施。

「來這裡的通常是年青的士兵。他們需要娛樂。」諾茵淡淡的解釋。

是我要求增設的，不然我的士兵就要跟你從前一樣，跑到附近小村落去找那簡陋的娛樂場所。而且，當初籌建也有私心，就想等你回來時，我們有個地方可以相聚。不過，才不要被你知道。

「加深感情後，分開時會更痛苦，不是嗎？」

妳的心思我都明白。妳一直是個感情用事的人，只是妳不願意承認。

「謝謝你的關心，不過我的士兵不會死的…我只是不想把戰爭和死亡之間畫上等號。」

對於諾茵天真的想法，薩古斯加以反對︰「我剛失去五個部下，所以諾茵，我不同意妳的講法。」不過就算說出來也沒用。諾茵幾乎沒參加過正式的戰爭，她不會明白。而且，如果可以的話，希望她不會有機會面對同樣的事。

「會犠牲性命只是人為出錯，被追捕的戰士是最可悲的。」

當諾茵毅然的反駁時，薩古斯透過頭盔看著眼前這位女生的臉容。雖然經過了些歲月，但她那天真純潔的神情仍然一樣，她仍然是那個十歲時，在擊落敵機後，會為戰爭而默默落淚的小女生。她說討厭戰爭，那是確切的。儘管她以優秀的成績在軍事學校畢業，又或者天生敏銳的感觀和良好的判斷力使她作為軍官的能力在很多人之上，但是，她的個性不適合從軍。

要說的話，她比較像音樂家，那麼感性動人。

電話響起。

「我是諾茵。」她把電話遞出，「是奧圖跟你聯絡。」

薩古斯一直等奧圖的電話。他定是來交待多魯基斯的事，那部神秘的機體。他接過電話，心中興奮莫名。

同時間他腳邊傳來了金屬碰撞上的鏗鏘聲。幾乎不用低下頭也知道，是諾茵用自己的配劍劍鞘碰撞上他的。這些規律的鏗鏘聲，就像是代替諾茵說話一樣。

「特尉？」電話那邊傳來的聲音喚回薩古斯的注意力。他輕輕掛上電話。他用手按上諾茵握劍的手，一個轉身，就面對著她。

她停止了動作。望著他的雙眼，像是等他說話。

他深深吸了口氣，卻沒有下一個動作。

「距離明早還有很多時間…」諾茵瞇起雙眼，嘴角微彎。那雙彎月一般的眼睛看著迷離。她知道他喜歡她的眼睛，所以每次「遊戲」，到最後他也會刻意迴避她的目光。

他凝視著眼前的女人。

現在，我滿腦子想著的都是妳。

我很想念你，盼了一年零二十二日。

他按著她的手稍微增加了力度，呼吸加重。

她微微再向前傾身。

這種環境，這種氣氛，這種姿勢是令人迷惑的，很容易教人意亂情迷。

但薩古斯有強大的意志。而且諾茵的「挑釁」也不是第一次。

他默默的凝視著這像是期待他回應的眼神，輕輕的嘆了口氣。

妳知道我甚麼都不可以做。

「我知道。」像是回應他內心的獨白，諾茵似笑非笑的說道。薩古斯難得的感到驚訝，但頭盔起了作用，諾茵看不到他的神情。

諾茵的手按上他的，向前傾身靠近他，兩個唇瓣幾乎要互相貼近。然後，他必須要做些甚麼避免下一步。

避免在不適合的時間發生不適當的事。

「所以，」在他向後抽身時，諾茵順勢伏在他的胸前，瞬間，他感受到她的心跳聲。

太過火了。他想要推開她。

然後，諾茵抬起頭給他一個魅惑的眼神，嘴邊卻是回復平常的聲音︰「請你早點休息。」」

薩古斯愕然，舉起的雙手突然不知所措。

同一時間，諾茵靈巧的從座位上站了起來，優雅的向他行了個軍禮︰「祝你有個好夢。」

** English version**

In the bar at the Lake Victoria Base, Disco lighting was showering on the two people. The military uniforms they wore looked incompatible for this environment. Just two hours ago, Zechs had just landed at the Base. Generally speaking, they should have an official meeting in the meeting room. But Noin offered the invitation to the bar. It was an invitation, however, her eye expression told him that he has to accept her arrangement.

She was so confident and professional when she made suggestions in front of everyone. Only Zechs smiled bitterly in his heart.

She must have thought of another weird idea to "provoke" me again.

This has always been a "game" between them.

"When can the MS leave?"

  
"About seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

  
"Time is tight and urgent."

  
"I heard that it cannot be tracked by radar, so I have sent additional soldiers to patrol."

  
"It's a very suitable configuration, as expected to be, Noin."

  
"I am honored to have your praise, Lieutenant Zechs."

An official conversation. Although they have not seen each other for a year and twenty-two days, they should not interact like a stranger, especially in this relaxed environment.

Noin deliberately keep a distance with him, causing Zechs to laugh quickly.

"Just call the name."

She is about to start the offensive and defensive game between them again.

"The atmosphere here is good." Complimented sincerely. He remembered that there were no such facilities when he was here.

"There are a lot of young soldiers here. They need entertainment." Noin explained lightly.

_I asked to build it, or my soldiers will need to run to the nearby village to find that simple entertainment place just like you used to. Moreover, there was selfishness in the initial preparations. I want a place to meet you when you come back. However, I won't let you know._

"The more deepening you get into, the more painful when apart."

_I understand your thoughts. You have always been a sentimental person, Noin. But you just don't want to admit it._

"Thank you for your concern, but my soldiers will not die...I just don't want to equate war and death."

Regarding Noin's naive, Zechs objected, "I just lost five of my subordinates, so Noin, I don't agree with what you said." But even if he said that, it was useless. Noin did not participant in a formal war, she would not understand. And, if possible, he hopes she will not have the opportunity to face the same thing.

"It's just because of the miscalculation. The soldiers who are hunted down are the saddest."

When Noin resolutely refuted, Zechs looked at the girl's face through the helmet. Although some years have passed, her pure and honest are still the same. She is still the little girl who would cry silently over the war when she was ten years old after shooting down an enemy plane. She said she hated war, that's true. Although she graduated from military academy with excellent grades, or her natural keen sense and good judgment make her ability as an officer superior to many people, her personality is not suitable for military .

He would say, she is more like a musician with her sensibility.

The phone rang.

"Lt. Noin." She handed out the phone, "It's Otto who contacted you."

Zechs has been waiting for Otto's call. He must have come to report about the Tallgeese, that mysterious machine. He answered the phone, feeling inexplicably excited.

At the same time, a clanging sound of metal collision came from his feet. He didn't need to check it out, he knew that Noin hit him with her scabbard. These regular clangs were like speaking on behalf of her.

"Lieutenant?" The voice on the phone called Zechs' attention back. He gently hung up the phone. He pressed Noin's sword with his hand, and turned around to face her.

She stopped moving. Looking into his eyes, as if waiting for him to speak.

He took a deep breath, but made no next move.

"There is still a lot of time before tomorrow morning..." Noin narrowed her eyes and the corners of her mouth were slightly raised. Her eyes looked like crescent and blurred. She knew that he likes her eyes, so every time in the "game", he would deliberately avoid her gaze at the end.

He stared at the woman before him.

_Now, all I think about is you, Noin._

_I miss you very much, looking forward to our gathering after a year and twenty-two days, Zechs._

He increased his strength on her hand slightly and he was breathing harder.

She leaned forward slightly.

It is easy to get confused under this kind of environment, atmosphere and posture.

But Zechs has a strong will. And he is familiar with this game. A game under safe distance between them.

He stared silently at Noin. She seemed to expect him to respond. He sighed softly.

_You know I can't do anything._

"I know." As if responding to his inner monologue, Noin said with a smile. Zechs was rarely surprised. But the helmet worked and Noin could not see his expression.

Noin's hand pressed on his, and she leaned forward to approach him. Their lips were so close to each other. He must do something to avoid the next step.

Avoid doing inappropriate things at inappropriate times.

"So," Noin leaned on his chest as he pulled back, and he felt her heartbeat instantly.

It was too much he could bear. He wanted to push her away.

At the same time, Noin raised her head and gave him a charming look. However, her voice was as usual, "Please take a rest early tonight."

Zechs was stunned, his raised hands were suddenly at a loss.

Noin stood up from her seat dexterously. She saluted to him gracefully, "I wish you a good dream, Lt Zechs."


End file.
